f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2014 Brazilian Grand Prix
|poletime = 1:10.023 |fastestlap = 1:13.555 |fastestlapdriver = Lewis Hamilton |fastestlapnation = GBR |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 62 |winner = Nico Rosberg |winnernation = GER |winnerteam = |second = Lewis Hamilton |secondnation = GBR |secondteam = |third = Felipe Massa |thirdnation = BRA |thirdteam = }} The 2014 Brazilian Grand Prix (officially the Formula 1 Grande Prêmio do Brasil 2014) was the eighteenth round of the 2014 Formula One Season. It was held between November 7 and November 9, 2014. Nico Rosberg won the race from pole position, with Lewis Hamilton second. Felipe Massa finished third at his home race. __TOC__ Background A few weeks before the race, Pirelli altered their tyre allocation from the Medium and Hard compounds to the Soft and Medium compounds after the initial choice was criticised as being too conservative. Both and are expected to miss this race, for both the second race in succession. After securing his eighth Pole Position of the season in Austin, Nico Rosberg will claim the 2014 Pole Position Trophy if anyone but Lewis Hamilton claims pole at this event. The Drivers' World Championship cannot be won at this race, as Hamilton leads Rosberg by 24 points; at best, Hamilton can go into the Abu Dhabi Grand Prix with a 49 point lead, with 50 available for victory at the final race. are already Constructors' champions; need 4 points to secure 2nd place in the 2014 Constructors Championship. Daniil Kvyat will serve a seven-place grid penalty after only incurring three of the ten applied after his engine change at the previous race. Sergio Pérez will also drop seven positions on the grid after his collision with Adrian Sutil. Entry list Practice Overview FP1 FP2 FP3 Practice Results Qualifying Q1 Q2 Q3 Qualifying Results Notes: * * Daniil Kvyat served the remainder of a grid place penalty from an engine change in the previous round * ^ Sergio Pérez served a grid place penalty for causing a collision in the previous round Grid Notes: * * Daniil Kvyat served the remainder of a grid place penalty from an engine change in the previous round * ^ Sergio Pérez served a grid place penalty for causing a collision in the previous round Race Report Rosberg got the best start off the line and led into the first corner with Hamilton right behind him.FORMULA 1. (2015, March 13).2014 FORMULA 1 GRANDE PRÊMIO PETROBRAS DO BRASIL 2014 - Race Highlights. file. Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOT0B8XxBGU Massa locked his right front heading into the S do Senna, however he maintained his third position. Behind him, the two McLaren's of Button and Magnussen take a very wide line through the first corner. Magnussen in particular drifted wide after failing to overtake Vettel. With his line out of shape exiting the S do Senna, Magnussen became vulnerable to Alonso's Ferrari, however he aggressively defended his line and kept his position through turn 4. Martin Brundle exclaimed surprise as despite the chaos "there was no contact at all through 1,2 and 3." Heading into turn 4, Vettel drifted wide and lost position to Magnussen and Alonso. Brundle noting "he went too deep into turn 4, up on the kerb and lost two places. It is costing him very dearly indeed." On lap 27, Rosberg entered the pits to fit the medium compound tyre. Behind him, Bottas also pitted, however he was having problems with a loose seatbelt. David Croft noting, "Absolute disaster for Williams." Two laps later it became very apparent that Rosberg's early stop was the right call. Hamilton whom was running very worn tyres then had a huge spin at turn 3. Hamilton thereafter opted to pit to which he lost a total of 7 seconds to Rosberg in his mistake. Rosberg, now comfortably in the lead of the race was alerted by his engineer, "Okay so you can reduce your pushing, the other car has made a mistake." '' On lap 40, Ricciardo significantly slowed to which he reported over the radio, ''"yeah, the left front brakes gone. I can feel it start to wobble."'' Brundle, however observed that it was in fact a ''"suspension failure. Its the front upright". Ricciardo's front left suspension worked loose heading into the S do Senna. A dejected Ricciardo limped back to the pits to retire. There was more trouble in the pits for Williams to which Massa had mistook the McLaren pit-box for the Williams pit box. McLaren's chief mechanic, Johnny Brookes waving for Massa to move on. He quickly fixed his mistake and drove into his correct pit-stop. He lost time, however Claire Williams still managed to laugh in amusement. With ten laps to go, Button launched an attack on Räikkönen around the outside of turn 3. ''Räikkönen defended his line, however Button continued to hold his ground through turn ''4 ''before finally overtaking into turn ''5. With Räikkönen out of place into turn 5, ''Vettel whom was looming in the background surged past the Ferrari at the same place as Button. Räikkönen was struggling with tyre degradation and had soon fallen behind his teammate. Alonso's Ferrari having the advantage of being on 17 lap younger tyres than Räikkönen in the closing stages of the race. David Croft noting ''"He hasn't got the ability to fight that time. Didn't have the traction coming out of Junção which meant he was pretty much a sitting duck all the way up that straight." Rosberg, however whom had never finished on the podium in Interlagos before would go on to take the race victory. Croft describing it as ''"important" ''for Rosberg in order to keep his title challenge alive. Mercedes would score a 1-2 with Rosberg leading Hamilton. However the efforts of Massa and Button to finish third and fourth had meant that Mercedes engines had locked out the top four places. Results Milestones * Sergio Pérez's 75th entry (73rd start). * Nico Hülkenberg's 75th start (76th entry). * Pastor Maldonado's 75th start (76th entry). * 's 11th one–two of the season, breaking the record for a team in a season. * Lewis Hamilton's 20th fastest lap. * Nico Rosberg wins the first Pole Position Trophy. * Felipe Massa's first podium at the Brazilian Grand Prix since 2012. * Jenson Button's 150th points-finishing race. Standings after race Notes External links * Race highlights Category:2014 Grands Prix Category:Brazilian Grand Prix Category:Formula One races in Brazil